With rapid development of manufacturing process technology, high speed memory devices have been widely utilized in many applications. As the speed of data transmission is getting faster, data errors would occur during the transmission progress. In some situations, the data errors in the data stored in the memory devices are able to be corrected by employing an error correction code. In some other situations, the data errors occur due to fault in internal circuits, which include, for example, reference circuits, of the memory devices.